My World
by leakingrainbows
Summary: Hermione's curious when Harry tells her one night he wants to make up for the one time he couldn't make a date with her at Hogsmeade. Tears, angst, and fluff, but all's well that ends well!


**Disclaimer**: I so do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**My World**



Harry glimpsed Hermione sitting alone on the couch by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. He tiptoed quietly over to her and wrapped his hands around her neck playfully. He kissed it tenderly and whispered, "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled lightly and unwrapped the arms that were tangled in her hair. She turned around to get a good look at his face, beaming at her boyfriend. She stood up to give him a dutiful peck on the lips before sitting down again.

"Yes, Harry?" she questioned, raising her left eyebrow.

Harry looked at her in the eye solemnly and began, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Remember the lunch at Hogsmeade I missed?"

"Yes, love, and it's _alright_. That was a long time ago, and you _did_ apologise –" Hermione paused and scrunched up her nose in fond recollection, "approximately sixty-two times and you haven't missed a date since."

She smiled up at him adoringly as he grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, well, I really want to make it up to you. Follow me?" Harry asked Hermione, the vivid green eyes that she had fallen in love with glittering intensely.

Hermione laughed and tutted, "Harry, it's past nine… Where will we _go_?"

"C'mon, Hermione… you trust me, don't you?" Harry pouted before bending down to kiss her on a blushing cheek.

Hermione sighed before snapping her book shut softly and standing up to follow Harry out of the Common Room.

"Make it quick, Harry, I still have four hundred and forty one pages to read by tonight." Hermione said in her usual no-nonsense manner. "I hope I won't regret this," she added, nudging him teasingly.

Harry merely rolled his eyes and led her to the Head Boy and Girl bathroom. He placed his hands firmly on Hermione's shoulders and steered her in front of the mirror.

Bewildered, Hermione blinked blankly at her boyfriend, "What's this all about, Harry?" she hadn't an inkling of his intentions, in a toilet, in front of a wide mirror.

Harry peered at her reflection in the mirror and took his hands off her shoulders, instead taking her hands in his own larger ones. "Hermione, tell me what you see in the mirror."

Hermione smiled affectionately at him and started, the words tumbling out in a rush. She could barely begin to describe the boy of her dreams. "I see a handsome boy with raven black hair," her smile grew wider with every word and her eyes glazed over dreamily as she continued enthusiastically, "and beautiful emerald eyes..."

Harry interrupted her gently, squeezing her hands warmly and murmuring, "Not me, Hermione – _you_."

Hermione's faraway gaze vanished and was promptly replaced by a look of complete horror, "_No_, Harry. No, I don't want to!" she gasped, pushing away from him desperately.

"Come on, Hermione. Calm down. Please, love, relax for a moment," Harry placated soothingly, encircling her lovingly in his arms. "Here, just this once, look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Hermione kept her eyes locked resolutely at her feet and prattled rapidly, "Fine, _fine_. I see a fussy know-it-all with revolting boring brown hair that's bushy and frizzy, a ghastly, repulsive face and a nauseating, unattractive body, a repugnant girl who is undeserving of the exalted and illustrious Harry Potter. _The END_."

Her eyes brimmed with hot tears but she refused to let them rush down her cheeks. She repressed the faint feeling of ugly betrayal, feeling stupid and hideous and nasty. She knew Harry had a reason for asking it of her, but she could not help the bitterness that surged in her veins. She felt tortured by how she had had to describe herself.

Harry pulled his left hand off hers and touched a Quidditch-calloused finger to her chin, tilting it up slowly so that her tearful brown eyes were fixed onto his sweetly sombre green eyes. Her tears began to fall of their own accord, slipping traitorously down her cheeks, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Harry silenced her with a kiss. He withdrew and dabbed her tears away steadily with the pad of his thumb. When she had stopped sniffling, he whirled her around to face the mirror again.

"Do you know what I see?" Harry asked quietly, staring into the mirror soberly.

Without waiting for an answer, he carried on, before Hermione could interrupt. "I see the _world_. You _are_ my world, Hermione. You _mean_ the world to me. You are _everything_ to me. I love you; I love you so much it hurts sometimes, however cheesy it may sound. You may not realize it, or want to, but out of _all_ the girls in this school, you _are_ the most beautiful. What I had with Cho was just a fad, something I thought was a crush to take my mind off things. This, _this_, Hermione, is _not_. I really love you, Hermione."

Harry got down on one knee and retrieved a red velvet box from his robes pocket. Hermione gasped audibly and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide and round with the knowledge of what was imminent.

Harry looked deeply into Hermione's dark eyes and cleared his throat, "Be mine, Hermione, _please_." The box creaked open to reveal a gleaming heart-shaped diamond on a delicate white gold band, cushioned by silk and velvet.

Hermione's eyes were clouded with emotion, her voice trembled when she stammered, "I-I don't know what to say, Harry."

"Say _yes_," Harry whispered, his heart filled with hope.

Hermione leant down and enveloped him in a hug, "Yes! Oh gosh, Harry. YES! YES! _YES_!"

The pair collapsed to the marble floor, knees weak with joy, embracing each other tightly and laughing in exuberance.

"Did you – Did you regret it, then, like you thought you might?" Harry asked later when they regained their breaths and padded their way out of the bathroom hand in hand. Hermione's diamond ring glinted in the firelight.

"No," Hermione replied, a laugh mixing with an elated sob and choking in her throat. "No, I didn't, you _fool_." She threw her arms around him, laughing and sobbing and squeezing him closely around his middle.

"I'm _your _fool," Harry kissed her, returned her hug, and they began life that night as an engaged couple.



Hi! How'd you like it? Please review!!!


End file.
